dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Perry
Are you looking for the character from Mysticons: Phoenix Force? If so, click here. "Prepare yourselves to be swept away!" Pre-battle catchphrase Margaret Perry aka Kamen Rider Somber is the second OC Rider of Kamen Rider Horizon. History Margaret in the past was happily married to a man named Preston and had a son named Cameron. One night, her son disappeared without a trace. She felt grief like never before. Over time, she divorced her husband and took up a job as the personal assistant of Mr. Pierce. Career as Kamen Rider Sorrow When the Spooky Smash's essence was purified into the Banshee Fullbottle, it was discovered that the bottle's full power was locked behind an emotional barrier. Believing that his positive attitude could break through, Rupert used the bottle to transform into Horizon BansheeNeedle Form. He learned, however, that the bottle's barrier could only be broken by someone filled with negative emotion. Instantly, Margaret refused dispute easily being the perfect user of the bottle because of being full of grief. To compensate not using it as part of a Best Match, the Blue Banshee robot and a second Horizon Driver were created. With encouragement from Rupert Young, Margaret took on the power of the Blue Banshee and became Kamen Rider Somber. Later, she used what little she knew about the Fullbottles to create a new type of power: the Sclashjellies. Using them alongside a Sclash Driver, she became Kamen Rider Somber ? . This Driver was stolen by Proto-Sinister. It is later revealed that the Banshee Jelly was destroyed because it was seen as useless. After learning of her son's possession, she felt negative emotion like never before. Her tears were dropped onto the dirt, where a unfinished Fullbottle Shred Claw had dropped laid. These two elements combined to form the Haunted River Fullbottle. Using it alongside the Ocean Knuckle, Margaret transformed into Somber River for the first time for a tearful fight against her son. After Resol's essence was destroyed by Horizon and Sorrow using their Black Buffalo and White Banshee Rider Kicks, Margaret's sadness was cured which had the side effect of preventing her from ever transforming into Kamen Rider Sorrow ever again. Other Appearances Kamen Rider Verge Margaret met Kamen Rider Verge when he time traveled to the time period shortly after she became Kamen Rider Sorrow. When Verge left the World of Horizon, he took Sorrow's memories of him too. Therefore, Sorrow has no knowledge of Verge's existence unless she sees his face. Forms Kamen Rider Somber "Wake up! Somber Banshee! Are you ready? Wake up crying! Get Somber Banshee! Yeah!" Basis: Banshee Equal: Kamen Rider Cross-Z Margaret transforms into Kamen Rider Somber through the Blue Banshee and the Banshee Fullbottle. Special Attacks: * Neuro Burst * Psycho Burst * Turbo Burst Horizon Driver finisher: Banshiric Finish: Blue spirits collect around Somber's leg. She then expels all of the energy in a furious and mighty Rider Kick. (Beat Closer) finishers: Neuro Surge Psycho Surge * Needle Turbo Surge * Needle Somber River Rammer finisher: Atlantic Knuckle * Cardinal Kamen Rider Somber River "Bottle Splash! Somber River! Are you ready? Whirlpool Warrior! Somber River! Babababababa Boom!" Basis: River Phrase: Whirlpool Warrior Equal: Cross-Z Magma Somber River is Somber's final form, accessed by inserting the Ocean Knuckle, loaded with the Haunted River Fullbottle, into the Horizon Driver. Horizon Driver finishers: * Atlantic Attack: Large amounts of water gathers in Margaret's hands. She throws each at her enemy, turning it into a flying wave in mid air. * Atlantic Finish: Margaret jumps into the air as a large water slide forms in mid air. She slides down it, all of the water gathering around her as she falls. All of the gathered water explodes in a large splash as she hits the enemy. Somber River Rammer finisher: Atlantic Knuckle * Banshee River * White Banshee Quake Knuckle finisher: (Glacial) Knuckle * White Banshee (Beat Closer) finisher: Smash Slash * Banshee Epic Somber "Epic Somber Banshee! Are you ready? Wake up Somber! Get Epic Banshee! Yeah!" Equal: Great Cross-Z Epic Somber is Somber's upgraded form accessed by using the Epic Somber Banshee, loaded with the Epic Banshee Resolbottle, in the Horizon Driver. Epic Banshiric Finish Kamen Rider Somber Resol "Zen Balance! Baboom! (Ciao)! Are you ready? (Phrase) Somber Resol! (Panei! Maji panei!)" Phrase Equal: Cross-Z Evol Somber Resol is Somber's second final form accessed by using the Zen Balance Fullbottle in the Horizon Driver. Zen Finish Balance Finish Zen Balance Finish Somber Horizon Form "Somber Horizon! Are you ready? Buffalo! Banshee! (Be the One) Somber Horizon! Yay! Yeah!" Kamen Rider Somber Stream "Banshee Jelly! Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Somber in River! Bra!" Equal: Cross-Z Charge Somber Stream is Somber's super form accessed by inserting the Banshee Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. Sclash Driver finisher: Scrap Break Charge Crash * Cardinal Twin Breaker finisher: Beam Mode Single Finish * Banshee Sclashjelly Attack Mode Single Break * Banshee Fullbottle Twin Break Banshee Fullbottle + Banshee Sclashjelly Let's Break * Somber Banshee Twin Breaker + (Beat Closer) finisher: (Mega Slash)/Let's Break * Needle and Somber Banshee Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: Scrap Break/Let's Break * Somber Banshee Equipment * Horizon Driver * American Fullbottles * Blue Banshee * Ocean Knuckle * Sclash Driver * Banshee Sclashjelly Weapons * Brain Teaser Great Idea! Fantastic Idea! Wonderful Idea! Special Thought! Great Strike! Fantastic Strike! Wonderful Strike! Paradox Ridewatch Somber Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Somber, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Somber Armor. Notes * Somber River is inspired by the phrase "cry me a river". The thought process went that if Cross-Z wielded fire, then Somber should wield the opposing element of water. * The original name for this character was Kamen Rider Sorrow. Category:Secondary Riders Category:Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Horizon Category:Horizon Riders Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Team Members Category:Female Category:Chosen One Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Mother